era_of_infinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Archonate Standard Ship Line
The Archonate Standard Spaceships do have many types, with one thing in common among them all, they use Plasma Fuel, a quickly burning, regular need of refueling, but mass production capable fuel that the Archonate can ship to their many planets with relative ease and low cost. Archonate Standard Interceptor The Archonate Standard Interceptor has no pilot, it is a small, low cost fighter type ship that is piloted by a standard AI, usually housed at a space station for the planet. These are usually meant to be programmed to escort public transports, or to do asteroid interception for the home planet's atmosphere and surface. These can operate safely within atmosphere at full capacity. Engine: The Engine is an Archonate Standard compact engine, allowing the interception to operate for a week before refueling, however it cannot work at 100% speed for more than 3-4 hours without overheating. Weapons: The Interceptor has a set of twin linked hard light CBOs, and a set of 12 asteroid busting missiles stored within the wings. Shielding: The interceptor by itself has no shielding, it relies off operating mainly within a larger ship's shielding, that or a space station's. They aren't meant for combat, so it was decided that shielding wasn't required. Archonate Standard Fighter The Archonate Standard Fighter, unlike the interceptor is piloted by a physical pilot. These are meant to scramble for planetary threats, or escort military/high priority public transport. These can also operate at full capacity within atmosphere with no ship or atmospheric damage. Engine: The engine is the Archonate Standard size engine. It allows for up to two weeks of constant operation of systems before needing refueling, though is not capable of FTL travel. For FTL travel, it would have to dock to a Frigate or public transport. Weapons: The Fighter is equipped with two sets of twin linked hard light CBOs, a set of missiles, and a front underside hard light cannon. The CBOs and cannon are meant for taking down shields, while the missiles excel at destruction of ship exteriors. The larger the ship, the less effective, as would make sense, due to the thicker hulls. Most commonly used as a dogfighting and combat support ship. Shielding: The Fighter has a standard hard light shield,capable of redirecting shields to where it is taking fire to most efficiently keep shields up. If taking fire from all directions from standard CBO fire, the shields hold up for about two minutes, meaning each sector individually can take a constant stream of fire for 10 minutes, as the ships are split into 5 sectors for shield redirection. Archonate Standard Cargo Ship This is a ship that can carry about 500 tons of cargo by itself. Used for any sort of cargo the Archonate would need for interplanetary needs. Engine: The Engine is an Archonate Standard Large FTL capable engine, so the Cargo ship can easily go interplanetary with little worry. Weapons: The Cargo ship actually has no weapons of its own, but has 6-10 interceptors docked on it in case of any real problem. It also has optional docks for fighters, if it's determined a duo pilot team would be needed for the safe transport. Shields: The Cargo ship has extended shields, stronger and expanded in range so the docked ships can make warp jumps with it. Archonate Standard Military Frigate The Archonate Standard Military Frigate is the Archonate's military trump card. A mobile headquarters, it houses multiple platoons of fighters, droves of interceptors, and has it's own army's worth of guns, many of which able to pierce other large ships in a space battle. These are usually assigned to a planet or a space station, and would be helmed by the regional general. Engine: The Military Frigate is the proud owner of 12 Archonate Standard Large Military Grade FTL engines. It can roam the stars for about one to two years before needing to be refueled. This is assuming that FTL is used on a need basis, and not because the General wants a fucking donut run across the galaxy. Weapons: 200 standard Hard Light CBOs 1000 standard hull cracker missiles stored at any given time 200 proximity intercepting lasers (these will fire beams of solid hard light at any ship that comes within a fighter's distance of the hull) Vanguard Cannon: The Vanguard Cannon requires 50% of the ship's maximum fuel, but can puncture the shield and decimate the entirety of another Archonate Standard Military Frigate with ease, like a knife through space butter. It also induces a localized EMP to the ship for an hour, so it's best if this is used with discretion and as a finisher to a battle, as it leaves the shields down as well. Shields: 100x more powerful than the standard fighter, and also has 100 different sectors it can redirect to. Requires a crew of 20 men just to operate the shields.